Change of Heart
by s.w.i
Summary: Kaoru, a small quiet girl, has no friends and all foes. She's starts in 7th grade when her life dramatically changes. Not only will she find a friend, but a hidden secret that change her life forever... R&R! AU {Chapter 5 up!}
1. Moved

**Change of Heart**

Chapter 1

Moved

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Disclaimer_: A fresh and replenished, I don't own Kenshin. I wish… he so cute, if only I could own him, hold him, kiss- heh, did I say kiss, I meant ummmmmm… well….

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, here's the plot. I'll try to make this one a little more realistic from my, well errr, first one since I've watched more of Kenshin.

**PART 1:**

Kaoru, a small quiet girl, finds out she's a princess of a long lost land. With Kenshin's help, will she be able to reach her people before they lose all faith in her?!?

**PART 2:**

I'm sorry to announce I will not publish this part until I get there!! Hehehe… Anyway, it'll spoil it!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note (AN): Well hello there. Yes I mean you right there at the computer screen. You will be the lucky person to visit and enter the lands of; well I haven't named it yet… But! I will name them in the story. This is going to be cool!! Its two parts so I'll end part 1 and you'll have to look out for part two. It'll be the same story so it'll all be under this title. Well, here are a few things you should know:

"…" = Say something

_Italics =_ thoughts

**Bold =** emphasis or sub conscious

-----------*------------ = chapter section

~~~~~~~~~ = sub section

Ummmmmmmmm… anything else will be shown at the top of other chapters!! On with the story!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kamiya Kaoru, a 12 year old girl, sat in the back seat of the car hugging her teddy bear. She gazed out the window and watched as the scenery flew by. The blur of colors made her daydream about her new home. 

_What would it be like?? Will there be anyone nearby?? Will I make any friends?? No. Never. Friends just hurt. I could never befriend someone._ The thought made a single tear drop from her eye. She was a lonesome girl. Someone who would not speak unless spoken too. She was a silent beauty. Her raven hair was accented with her deep blue eyes. In the sunlight, her hair would sometimes tint a dark shade of azul. (Blue) 

Her silent ness caused her loneliness. Once, once she tried to befriend but was turned down disgracefully. She vowed never to even think of it again. Well, of course, she also couldn't trust anyone because they would try to become friends for the mere reason of her being able to pay attention in class and learn something, which by all means made her the smartest in her class. So, she went on life playing with herself, keeping herself comfortable but always willing to help the stupid.

AN: I am basing her on me!! Smart, quiet and always helping the stupid. 0 ; P 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well here we are!!" her mother announced as they drove up a small dirt driveway. Kaoru looked at the white Victorian-Japanese looking house.

She exited the car and stared up and the house. It shimmered in the light just like her eyes did. A breeze drifted by which made the trees sway the slightest bit. Her hair also swayed in the same motion as the trees.

"Get your things out and we'll take a tour!!" her father gently called.

Her eyes stayed glued for a second but she heeded her father's request. She managed to grab her travel items all in one load. She stumbled up to the front porch steps. She carefully stepped up the white steps. With each step, it seemed the porch was to cave in. She tiptoed, trying to keep herself from worrying but it was no use. She dashed into the open door and heaved a sigh of relief. She continued into the living room, or what was supposed to be one and set down her stuff in the corner.

She rushed back over to the door to see where her parents were. She waved out to them, who were on the lawn. They waved back and smiled. She walked back inside and began to inspect the house. She went through each room and decided what they would turn out to be. She searched through the kitchen, living room, sitting rooms. She excitedly pranced up the creaking stairs to the second level.

It was smaller than the base of the house. She determined what rooms belonged to who. She found a screened-in room in the back of the house. She claimed that as her second room because the house was big enough. She thought it was the most beautiful room. The sun shined in and hit the polished wood floor. She smiled. She called it the sun room. 

She continued to search the rest of the enormous house. She found the back porch and gazed out into the field that was their backyard. The sun fell across her face and gave her a warm tingly feeling. She always had liked the outdoors.

"Kaoru?!?!? Kaoru. There you are! I was looking all over for you!" her mother came up to her and hugged her.

"I was just looking through the house. I determined the rooms. Would you like me to show you??" Kaoru formally asked.

"Yes. Please, thank you very much." Her mother curtseyed and began to laugh. Kaoru smiled a wide smile and chuckled a bit.

She led her mother through the house. She showed her all the rooms and things. She gave suggestions for furniture. They toured the upstairs and she told her mother of her two rooms. Her mother nodded agreeing.

"I believe our little girl deserves two rooms." Her mother granted her her wish. Kaoru let out a yelp of glee. She couldn't wait for the movers to come now.

Kaoru hurried up the tour a little more, wanting to check for the truck. She rushed down the stairs after she finished and pranced out the door. She carefully went down the porch steps to the front lawn. She ran up to her father.

"Papa! Have the mover come yet?!?" Kaoru's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Well why are so excited all of a sudden??" her father looked down at her in amazement.

"Mother's given me two rooms!!" Kaoru cried.

"Oh, now has she??" her father raised his eyebrow slightly.

Kaoru nodded her head. Kaoru's mother walked up to the situation.

"So, you gave Kaoru **two **rooms I here!" her father went for more evidence.

Kaoru's mother went up to him and hugged his arm. She gave him puppy-dog eyes and questioned, "Is that alright?? I thought she was big enough to handle it!!"

Her father looked back to Kaoru. She gave him her biggest smile she could muster. Her father looked back at her mother.

"Oh, alright. But! I want to see these two rooms. I need to make sure they're fit for my princess." Her father stated in a deep voice.

Her mother loosened her grip and looked down to Kaoru who was filled with joy. She gave her a sly wink and shot a glance back at the road.

"What is it??" her father asked in an alarmed voice.

"Oh, I thought I heard the truck coming." She told him.

This caught Kaoru's interest. Silence followed her mother's statement. Kaoru listened with all her might for the smallest noise of the truck. Then, a small _putter, putter_ came from the distance. Kaoru's eyes brightened and her head snapped up. The outline of the truck came into view. Kaoru gave a small jump.

"Kaoru, why don't you go look through the backyard while I sort out things with the movers." Her father suggested.

Kaoru eagerly accepted and trudged to the backyard. The grass had grown tall and wild flowers sprouted everywhere. She gazed around as the sun only started to set and the sky showed hints of pink. She spotted a small garden a little farther off. She walked as quickly as she could over there. She looked around and saw no signs that anyone had been back there for years. She bent down and started to picture all the vegetables and flowers she could grow. This would save her family lots of money. She merrily continued through the grass. She let her fingers brush along the small purple, blue, and yellow flowers. 

AN: Whoa, long paragraph…

She looked around a little longer and decided to save some for the next day. The sun was slowly starting to set. She rushed back to the front of the house. She saw the movers moving furniture into the house. Not getting in the way, she managed to slip into the house and search for her mother and father. She walked along the hallway and spotted her mother in the living room.

"Oh! Mother!" she gazed around the room. It had started to take shape with all their belongings. 

"Ah! How was the backyard?? I only got a chance to glance at it." She smiled softly at Kaoru.

"Ah… oh… It was absolutely wonderful!! There's a garden back there too!!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Oh, well, I'll have to go back there for myself sometime. Over here!! Put that over here." Her mother half-mindedly talked to her.

Kaoru looked over at the mover. Then she thought of one more thing to ask. "Mother?? Are my things in my rooms yet??"

"I'm not sure. Some might be. Why don't you go check…? Wait, no!!! Don't drop that!" her mother rushed over to help.

Kaoru politely nodded to her invisible mother standing next to her and felt a pang in her chest. She turned and walked away from the room. She quietly crept up the steps and proceeded to her room. She saw boxes scattered around the room. She went to tend to her things. She opened the first box and began to unpack her various toys and books.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She unpacked and rearranged everything as the movers came with more and more of her things. Her father approved of the rooms but wanted her to share the second, 'sun' room. A little before dark, the movers emptied the truck and drove off. Kaoru and her family all slept downstairs that night. The next day, they all planned to actually move in and get comfy. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Okokokokok… I know that wasn't much of a first chapter but it will get better. I'm taking this one slower than my other one. I'm also making the chapters shorter. Just think of it this way, shorter chapters, faster chapters are written.

I just got done with the anime called Fruits Basket. It is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo good. I want to see more but I finished it! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh… Anyway, if you haven't seen it, you should.

Ta ta for now! Remember the two rules once you've read. You must review and you must keep reading! Two rules, very simple. I trust you will follow. Oh, and, please no criticizing reviews, I get verrrrrrrrrrrry short tempered. Also, don't fret over getting two rooms in the house. I would be just as excited. My god, my room is overflowing with stuff. I could use two rooms.

-s.w.i


	2. The Meeting

**Change of Heart**

Chapter 2

The Meeting

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I do not own Battousai. I don't own Fruits Basket either… But, that has nothing to do with this.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: This chapter, I hope, will be a little more interesting. The meeting could mean one of two things… well, I wouldn't want to tell you know would I?? You'll just have to wait.

This takes place before the Meiji (sp?) Era. You'll get as the story as it goes along. When I sit at table, it means they sit on the floor and sleep on futons and stuff.

Fruits Basket!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KyoKyoKyoKyoKyoKyo-kkkuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn is so cute. I have three anime guys that are really cute now! Arima, Kenshin, and Kyo. All **_VERY_** cute. (^-^)^

Changin a few separators:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = intro after a chapter section (you'll see in story)

** = a little while later

Glossary: 

_Furo_- Japanese bathtub

_Maki_- It's a roll of Japanese rice wrapped in flattened seaweed and stuffed with any filling (raw fish, lobster, crab, etc.)

_Hai- _Yes. (You people should know that)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru woke the next morning to smell breakfast cooking in the air. She stood up and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and walked into the kitchen to see what was cooking. 

"Good morning sweet heart!" her mother's voice rang.

"Morning." Kaoru groggily greeted her.

"Better wake up soon. We have a lot of unpacking to do!" her mother warned her.

Kaoru merely nodded her head and went to sit at the table. Her mother set the steaming food on the table. Kaoru hastily ate, awake now. She really wanted to start unpacking.

"Mother! When can I get started unpacking??" Kaoru asked as she stood up from the table.

"Get washed up and then you can start." Her mother reasoned as she cleared dishes.

Kaoru rushed out to the bathhouse with a fresh set of clothes. She jumped into the furo. The lukewarm water hit her naked body in a small wave. She sunk in and let the water relax her muscles. AN: I wish I could take a bath like everyday. Damn shower.

After a soothing few minutes, she quickly washed up. She carefully placed her yellow and orange kimono on. She quickly filed out and went to find her mother.

"My, aren't you quick!" her mother smiled. Kaoru let out a small laugh and rushed up to her room.

She gazed at the boxes and furniture scattered around the room and sighed. She walked silently over to some boxes and began to stack them in the middle of her room. She decided to move furniture, or what she could, before getting the other things out.

She rearranged her bed and dresser and various other things around. She stood in her doorway and observed the position.

Kaoru assembled and observed a few times. She finally found the perfect display. Her bed in the right hand corner and other things carefully placed around the room. She began to unpack various books and clothes and put them in their rightful places.

She finished in the early that evening. Of, course she took a few breaks. She moved things into her other room and made herself cozy in that small room. She plopped down on a cushion on the floor. She stood by her door and gazed at the room. It looked like home. Kaoru crept down the stairs, trying not to creak. She appeared in the kitchen to see if dinner was ready.

"Mother!" Kaoru called from behind.

"Wha?!? Oh, Kaoru. It's you. What is it dear?" she moved turned swiftly to see who it was.

"I finished cleaning my room. The boxes are piled in the hall. Oh, and what's for dinner?" she let out I one breath.

"You finished?! You've got to let me see! We're having Maki for dinner." Her mother replied.

"Oooooo… Yay! My favorite. I'll let you see my room after dinner." Kaoru compromised.

Kaoru slipped off to find where her father went. She found him fiddling with furniture. 

"Finish your room??" her father inquired, feeling her presence. 

"Yes, I have. What are you doing?" she asked as he concentrated.

"I was just fixing some things that got damaged in the move." He answered.

"Ok. Well, I guess I'll head up to my room." She snuck off up to the second level.

Kaoru slid open the door to her pale yellow room and felt the sun hit her face. A cool breeze swept through the room. She head to the middle of the room. She placed herself in the middle, letting the sun bathe her. AN: In the sun room She sat in silence for a few minutes, feeling the warmth on her skin. She was in deep thought. Embarrassing moments of the past kept on popping into her head. She tried to push them out. The laughter and humility burned in her cheeks. Even though they were long ago, they still smoldered deep inside of her.

Tearing away from the thought of tears, she whipped up from her spot and began to survey the room. She pushed a few things around and felt a tear escape from her eye. She hung her head in shame, mind still flashing painful memories. She pushed back the tears and forcefully took her furniture and spread it around her room.

"Kaoru! Dinner's ready!" her father called from the stairs.

Giving a sigh of relief, she headed downstairs. Feeling her stomach grumble, she thought more and more about the Maki. She quietly sat down at the table. There was a disturbed silence at the table. Kaoru ate politely, feeling a bit lonely in the world. AN: Wait, there's more. A lot more…

-------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------

Kaoru enjoyed her new house and couldn't wait to start school. She was able to go to the market and buy an assortment of seeds for the garden in the back. Being in the middle of July, there was some time left to plant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru went out on one hot July day with her seeds in one hand and hoe in the other. She trudged out through the over grown grass to the dirt patch. She bent down and began to pull weeds. The heat was high but she could stand it. She began a long day of gardening.

**

She hoed and planted and watered just when the temperature began to drop. AN: Means evening is coming She stood up from her hard day at work, wanting to see the plants sprout then.

She saw a rustle in a nearby bush. At first she thought nothing of it. Then it was louder. The bush shook. She stared intently at the bush. A small, furry creature fell from the leaves. Kaoru stepped back, jaw dropped. It was a creature she had never seen before.

"Ahem… Excuse me for my abrupt entrance." The creature bowed. "I have an urgent message."

Kaoru almost felt like saying oro, which she had no preference of knowing. Instead breathlessly stating, "Who… What?? Is this a joke??"

"No, it is quite the reality. Now, your message. You MUST return to the kingdom. It is in grave danger. Seeing you are old enough, you must return." The creature threw at her.

Kaoru was nearly knocked off her feet. _Kingdom??__ Old enough?? Danger?? He must have the wrong person._

Kaoru stood in astonishment. She crouched down and reached out. Her fingers touched the white furry body. She snapped them away. It wasn't a hallucination! She must be going mad! 

"Are… are you real??" she squeaked.

"I am quite real for you information!" the animal snapped back.

Regaining her confidence that she wasn't mad, she asked, "What kingdom??"

"What kingdom?!?!" the creature looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you must not have been told, well…" the animal touched its chin. "Well, the only way is to…" he muttered on to himself.

"Ahem!" Kaoru fake coughed. The creature looked up. "Ummm… what is your name." she politely asked.

The creature looked up at the lowering sun. "I'm sorry, I must leave. It's getting awfully late." The creature turned his back to her.

"Wait!" she cried, but it was too late. The creature took a few running steps and disappeared thin air. 

Kaoru pinched herself. She looked around. She stood in the same place next to her freshly planted garden. She shook her head and continued to clean up her many tools. But, the thought of the small white animal with one drooping ear was heavy in her mind.

_What is this kingdom?? Who am I??_ The thoughts lingered in her mind.

**

She went inside for dinner. She ate quietly at the table. She dazedly stared at the wood and thought about the white creature had said. She thought about saying but they might think she made it up and act as if she was a baby. 

"My, you're strangely quite today! Everything alright?" her mother tried to make eye contact. "Kaoru…"

"Huh?? What??" she snapped out of her trance and looked up and the two concerned faces. "Oh, I was just thinking about some things." She said.

"Anything you need to tell us??" her father inquired.

"Oh, no. Just things about the garden and my room." She partly lied.

"Ok…" they still kept concerned faces.

Kaoru ate the rest of her dinner and proceeded to her room. She pulled out some paper and a pencil and began to sketch. She was quite a good artist. A pair of ears formed and a small body was shaped. The feet, arms, eyes, mouth, and nose were next to come. She completed her drawing in ink. She held it afar and gazed at it. 

"Disbit." She mumbled to herself. The name came to her in an instant. She questioned herself but thought it was appropriate. She put the drawing down on her desk and stared. It was so delicately draw. It looked almost life like. Suddenly, the door slid open. Quiet footsteps approached and leaned over her shoulder.

"What's that??" a rough voice came.

"Oh… It's just a made up creature." She fibbed.

"Well, it looked so real! You really should become an artist." Her father stated.

Kaoru nervously chuckled and tucked the paper in the nearest drawer. She tried to find an escape from the situation.

"Umm... What are you doing here??" she tried to get his mind off the drawing.

"Oh, just here to check on you!" he kindly replied.

She knew he was trying to see what was wrong. "Well, I'm fine. You can go!" she ushered him out.

"Well, ok!" he tried to say as he was literally pushed out of her room. She slid the door shut and planted herself on the wall. She slid down and placed her head in her hands. Her mind zipped with ideas and worries. What would become of her?? Would she see that small white, rabbit thing again??

________________________________________________________________________________

R/R… ^(^_^)^

Sorry took long. I wanted to make 2&3 one chapter but it turned out too long so I had to split. Then, my da** (xcuse the language) cable went out cause of a storm, I mean, isn't it under ground and stuff?? How can it go out!?!?! So, it took a while^^; I'll publish 3 too. ^_^ Hope you liked this one!!

-s.w.i


	3. The Other Meeting

**Change of Heart**

Chapter 3

The Other Meeting

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Do not sue. Me poor. ;_;

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I love Kenshin. He's so cute, plus he's my height!! Hehehehehe… Anyway, this chapter is a bit sad, yet cute. Let's just say that she meets two new people... O_O The end is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute and thoughtful. You've got to read to find out though… Not like I'll tell you right here and now…@_@

Glossary: 

_gomen_ nasai de gozaru yo- _Very sorry, Kenshin version._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru presumed the rest of her summer, always on the lookout. If she saw the Disbit again, she might blow her mind. But, fortunately it didn't show up again. She worries died down. She would be starting school again. Although she looked forward to it, she had no idea what the people would be like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru woke up early the first day of school. She slipped into her new uniform and tied her hair up into her traditional ponytail. She looked normal. She eyes burned with excitement. Her only hope was that no one rejects her like her last school. Once rejected once, her reputation went down in flames. She dared not think of that but to be optimistic. She rushed down for breakfast. She made a glimmering entrance. 

"Wow! You look wonderful for the first day of school." Her mother commented. Her father walked up to her mother and pecked her cheek. "I always looked forward for the first day of school to see you." Her mother blushed a vivid shade of pink.

Kaoru ignored the remark and continued to sit at the table. Breakfast was served as usual. She ate hastily and went to gather her things. She placed them in her cat designed bag and headed for the door.

"Mother, Father! I'm going to leave!" she shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

Her parents shuffled over to her small figure, gave a small lecture and fixed up her white shirt. She rolled her eyes. Every year was the same. Don't be rude. You're the best the way you are. Don't listen to people, they don't know you. And various other statements. She shifted her weight to her right side and waited for them to finish.

"Ok honey. You can go…" her mother let her go. Her parents stood at the door and waved. She turned to wave back. She started her walk to the school. Barely being out all summer, she took a small map with her. 

She gazed around at the scenery and passing by houses. She reached the town and found a park. She decided to stop by after school if everything didn't go alright. She looked at the map and took a few turns and found the tan building. She entered to find many people passing in the hall. Some turned to stare at her as they walked. The inside was quite nice for a junior high. She expected double bullying for being a freshman. 

She walked down a corridor and slid open the classroom door. A few people looked to see who had come. She entered and took a seat in the second row. She placed her bag near the desk's leg and waited for instruction. 

A few more people continued to enter the room. The bell was to ring soon. A girl entered the room. Her brown hair swayed in a mysterious wind that slept through the room. All the guys stared in awe. Kaoru took a mental note. _Must be the most popular girl._

Kaoru began to worry as she peered around the room and locked her eyes on Kaoru. She walked over to her and threw her books on Kaoru's desktop.

"You're in my seat!" she roared.

Kaoru quietly grabbed her bag and hugged it to her chest. She got up and blushed a bit. "Sorry." Kaoru muttered. She looked around. Many students were softly laughing and whispering. She headed to the back of the room and sunk into the nearest chair. She saw the girl glanced back at her and laugh with some other girls. The teacher tapped the board with a pointer and Kaoru began her day of dread.

Between classes, people would stare and laugh at her. She felt so pitiful. There was no one to turn to. She piled sadness and pain on her shoulders. She hurried to each of her classes and sat near the back. She took detailed notes. She listened to the teacher intently, no matter how boring they droned on.

**

On the way to her last class, she met the girl in the hall again. She intentionally stuck out her foot. Kaoru didn't see this and tripped. Her things went flying across the floor. She sat helplessly on the floor. She blushed a bright shade of red. She held back all of her tears. She heard close by voice say, "Good one Matoko-chan!"AN: Matoko is Fruits Basket. Needed a character, so I used her! Don't own Fruits Basket. _ 

"Matoko." Kaoru muttered. A girl rushed up to her when Kaoru started to gather her stuff.

"Hi. Can I help??" her peppy voice piped in.

Kaoru, almost in tears, remarked, "Yes. Would you??"

The girl was in a short skirt, her black hair in a braid. AN: Can you guess who?? She helped gather up her papers. Glancing at a few, she commented, "Wow. You're really good at taking notes! Can I borrow them sometime??"

"Sure." Kaoru sniffed.

"Are you ok?? That was Matoko. She always rude. Don't worry." She tried to cheer Kaoru up.

"No, you don't get it. You might as well leave now. Thank-you for all your help." Kaoru stood up and bowed at the black haired girl.

"Wait! My name is Misao. I didn't quite catch yours." Misao stated.

"Oh, Kaoru. Good-bye." Kaoru turned and walked away. Misao stood there, perplexed, as Kaoru walked to her last class.

**

The last bell rang. Kaoru slowly walked out of the classroom, getting behind Matoko to avoid any further embarrassment. She scuffed her shoes down the rioting hallway. No one noticed nor cared she even existed. They all were around someone and talking about their day. Kaoru stood in the back, scuffing her brown uniformal shoes. Thinking she remembered her mental note to stop by the park. She hurried her pace, squeezing through groups as she made her way to the front door. Some fresh air and falling leaves always calmed her down.

She burst through the doors and felt the cool, crisp breeze kiss her cheek. A shiver ran down her spine. She continued to walk down the road. 

She eventually reached the park. She found a bench near so colorful oak tees and sat down, placing her bag next to her. She rethought her day. Being the new kid all the time was hard. Her family moved often, but she had no reason why. Matoko had been awfully spiteful. Was it was just the fact that being herself that everyone picked on her?? _What did they want??_ Was always the question. Tears began to sprout from her eyes. She covered her eyes. Was she a failure??

Suddenly, a shower of acorns fell to the ground, a few hitting her. The branch in front of her shook viciously. Her eyes widened. That couldn't have been a squirrel. The thought of her little messenger coming popped into her mind.  She saw a foot appear near the visible part of the trunk. Her mind calmed a bit. Slowly and delicately, a body came into view. Then, a bushel a red hair and a face appeared. AN: Can you guess this person. ::wink wink::

He climbed down the trunk and jumped to the ground. Brushing himself off he looked up, seeing a tear struck girl. He stood awe struck. The red head came to his senses and rushed over to her.

"Are you all right??" he placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

Still staring, Kaoru replied, "H…Hai."

"You look sad, what's wrong??" the boy studied her face.

Kaoru wiped her eyes and said, "Oh, I'm fine. It's nothing…"

"No, no… Something's troubling you. What is it??" he moved her bag over and sat next to her.

"I said I was fine!" Kaoru jumped up. She poured tear into her hands.

"Oro??" Kenshin muttered. "Why won't you tell me??"

"You're a complete stranger! How can I trust you??" Kaoru cool stated.

"Do I look harmless??" he said, pointing to himself.

Kaoru looked up at him in disbelief. Who does he think he is?? "Just leave me alone!!!" she frantically tried to call him off.

The red head mentioned, "My name is Kenshin. What's yours??"

"Kaoru. Now can you just go!!" she practically yelled. A flock of birds arose from the tree and flew away. She shed more tears. She felt up to no good.

"Ok, then! I'll be on my way!" Kenshin stood up and strode off to the tree. 

Kaoru looked up and saw him head to the tree. Being curious, she asked, "What are you doing in that tree??"

Kenshin stopped trying to grab a branch and looked back. "Oro?!?"

"I said, what are you doing in that tree?!" she persisted to know.

"Oh, heh. I was just ummmmm… getting some acorns for the squirrels! It is almost winter you know. Save them a few trips." He lamely said.

Kaoru was about to burst out in laughter. Squirrels?? Was he that stupid?? Cheering up her mood, she offered to help. "Let me help you collect acorns! It'll give the squirrels a better chance to find them all."

"Oro…. Oh, well I guess you could…help." Kenshin wasn't sure what to make of her sudden mood swing.

Kaoru rushed over to him and bent down to start to collect the small brown nuts. Kenshin hesitantly squatted down and reach for a handful of acorns. He somberly scooped up the acorns in a big pile. How could he lie like that?? The truth lie inside him, struggling up his throat. Something reached his mouth and he said it before he could stop himself. "Why are you so cheerful all of a sudden??" He sighed, nothing to worry. A mere question.

"Oh, well, it's nothing… Just something you did. Nothing to worry about." She smiled softly at him, eyes still red from tears.

Kenshin cocked his head to the side, "Oro?!?"

Kaoru let out a giggle but restrained herself. She moved away to another section of fallen acorns. Kenshin shortly followed. Silence struck them in an instant. Nothing to do but pick up acorns… Kaoru's mind struggled to think of something to say.

"I didn't see you at school?? Did you miss it or something??" Kaoru pathetically came up.

Kenshin looked up surprised. Why was she trying to be nice?? She rejected him just 10 minutes ago. "I'm umm… home schooled."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know…" Kaoru felt bad for asking.

"It's ok! I'm not that sorry. From what you go through, I'd rather be home schooled." Kenshin said without thinking.

Kaoru looked up, astonished. _What I go through?!?! Who does he think he is?? The almighty home schooled?? "Well… well you don't know what I go through!" Kaoru jumped up, spilling the acorns all over the ground._

"Gomen nasai de gozaru yo! I had no idea that would offend you! I'm such a sessha…" Kenshin tried to apologize, punished himself in the process.

"I don't care if you apologize! You have right to speak to me like that!" Kaoru ran back to her bag, grabbed it and stormed off.

 Kenshin sat there, petrified. _How could I be such a sessha?? Was all he thought. He turned his head to the ground as her figure faded in the distance. The acorns sparked an idea. He would have to ask around first._

**

Kaoru walked on through the town, teardrops slowly trickling from her eyes. She pasted out and broke into a run for her home, where she could cry in private with no red head boy to remind her about it. She slowed down for lack of breath. Crying tremendously, she continued to walk.

It seemed to take hours but she finally reached it. Her tears had stopped and eyes dry. She stuck on a phony smile and walked into the house.

"Mother! Father! I'm home!" she yelled into the big empty house. She heard whispers and footsteps from above. She proceeded to take off her shoes and leave them by the door. Her mother and father appeared by the stairs.

"Hello honey! Why were you so late! We were getting worried!" her mother tentatively said.

"Oh, I just stopped by a nearby park. It's such a wonderful day outside!" Kaoru sweetly stated.

"Oh, ok." Her mother accepted her answer. "Well, how was school??"

Kaoru had totally forgotten about that. Her mind was on getting to her bedroom a.s.a.p. "I don't want to talk about it." Kaoru pushed her way to the stairs and raced to her bedroom. Before she made a dash for it, she saw her mother's smile fade.

She made her way up the stairs and slid open the door to her bedroom. She threw her things aside and lay onto her bed. She buried her head in her pillow and let the tears stream out like never before. Why did everyone hate her and think she was so meek?? They always did this. No use to try to fight. They'll win anyway. This thought just made her cry more…

---------------------------------*----------------------------------------

The next day wasn't any better, or any worse. Matoko kept up her act when she found out Kaoru got, lets say, upset after that trip. Kaoru watched her step that day. She was very self-conscious. But yet, they managed to embarrass her more. How could this happen?? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That day, she ran straight home, no stopping at some park to get tortured by. She thought about how stupid she was. She let the details slip by which lead to catastrophe.

She emerged in her home, kicked off her shoes and ran upstairs. She glided open the door when her mother called.

"Kaoru?!? Is that you??"

Between sobs she replied, "Yes, it's me!"

"A nice boy came by and left this basket for you. Will you like to come get it??" she shouted.

_Basket??__ Who would leave me a basket?? She wondered as she stepped down the stairs again. "Coming!" she stated._

Her eyes swollen with tears, she popped into the kitchen. "Where is it??" she graciously asked.

Her mother turned around to see the teary eyed girl. She opened her mouth to ask of the problem but quickly pulled back, knowing she couldn't help no matter how hard. "On the counter." She replied, disappointed of herself.

"Thank-you!" Kaoru perked up a bit and headed over to the counter. She took the cloth covered basket by the handle and speedily walked up to her room. She set it down on her desk and looked at it.

_Who could it be from?? She cautiously edged over the wood floor to the basket. Her hand touched the cloth, a silky type of feeling. Her hand moved upward to uncover the contents. Acorns. Her eyes widened. Could it be?? Did Kenshin actually send her these acorns?? She saw a note lying on top of the brown nuts. She looked at the surface._

_'Miss Kaoru' is what it said. She unfolded it to see the five words she never thought she'd hear or read again._

 '_Gomen nasai de gozaru yo.' Was written neatly inside. She flipped the note to the back. No signature. She thought sincerely of Kenshin, if it was him anyway. But why would he do such a kind and thought act like that?? She truly didn't hate him, only mad… Did this really mean there was someone out there who really cared??_

_________________________________________________________________________________

R/R peas…

I worked hard on this chapter. It took a looooooooooong time. Man, I mean I split it in two so I wrote it all at once. Sorry if it took a while. ^_^; I'm trying hard to speed this one up a bit. Its goin a little slow…

Me like Kenshin and Kyo lots more. Don't know why. Both veryveryveryveryveryveryvery cute. ^^;;

-s.w.i


	4. The Map

**Change of Heart**

Chapter 4

The Map

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of them. Simple as that!

____________________________________________________________________________________

AN: This is seriously going to be sad. Don't be mad. But, this is how it has to be… It's all planned inside my cruel little mind. ^_^ Read to find out…

Glossary: 

Arigato- thank you

______________________________________________________________________________________

A week went by with not as many troubles. Ever since Kenshin had given her that small gift of affection, she didn't care what people thought. She still of course didn't have the courage to stand up to Matoko and friends. Her wits would outwit Matoko but she was popular and basically undefeatable. She continued searching for Kenshin at the park almost everyday to thank him and clear his name…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru woke up feeling perky and ready to face the day ahead of her, or what she thought would happen. She stretched and rubbed her sapphire eyes. She advanced to slip on her school clothes. She tied her hair up with her favorite indigo ribbon and went downstairs for breakfast. It smelled considerably good. Not that it was bad, just different. She appeared in the kitchen wide-eyed and ready. She bent down to sit at the table and waited patiently at the table for the meal to be served. 

"Good morning!!" her mother greeted her warmly.

"Morning." Kaoru replied. She yawned and saw the steaming hot food being placed in front of her. She picked up her elaborate chopsticks and spooned the food in her mouth. The warm food made her think of bed. She felt a warm chill scatter across her body. She quickly shoved the food in her mouth and proceeded to excuse herself from the table.

She pranced upstairs to get her books. She slid her door open and bent over her chair to gather her books when she noticed and piece of paper fluttering slight on her desk. She walked over to glance at it. A small white rabbit looking creature was carefully drawn on the paper. She gasped, "What?? How did… How did this get out??" She snatched up the paper and pulled out any old drawer and stuffed it in there. She took a deep breath and thought over that morning. Images flashed throughout her mind. None ever recalled any sign of going near the desk.

She moved away from the desk and tried to drop the idea. She bent back over her chair to gather her books. Her mind kept on replaying that morning and last night. The paper was in the back of her mind since that morning. She shook her head and smiled. She was being silly. She just must have forgotten.

She set out to the kitchen to bid her parents good-bye. She kissed them both and headed out to school. The thought and kept on coming back into her mind. She tried drifting off into other thought but it all lead to a dead end. She had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen.

**

In class, things were the same. Matoko took her spiteful actions against Kaoru.  Kaoru didn't particularly care anymore. She was too deep in thought with her gut acting up. She left 5th period to see Misao in the hall. She quickened her pace a bit. She didn't want to talk to anyone really. She felt her presence catching up with her. Giving in, she slowed down. Misao appeared at her side.

"Konichiwa!!" Misao stated as she grabbed Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru spun to the side. What was she trying to do??

"Oh, hi." Kaoru acted casual. 

"I was wondering if I could borrow your notes. I'm kinda behind in class, cause well because I have my reasons." She asked blushing a bit.

"Oh, my notes?? Sure! Meet me outside after school. I'll stand by the bushes. See you there??" she tried to shorten the conversation.

"Ummmm… sure, I guess." Misao agreed at the deal thrown at her.

"Ok, well, bye." Kaoru started to walk away.

Misao, being the peppy girl that she is, grabbed Kaoru's shoulder again, forcing her to stop. Kaoru spun around.

"Is there anything else??" Kaoru inquired, getting a bit irritated.

"Why do you keep walking away like that?? Am I annoying or something??" Misao insisted on knowing.

"Oh, well, you see… I just need to get to class." Kaoru lied terribly.

"You have plenty of time. Tell me!" Misao insisted.

"It's just I have something on my mind that I need to sort through, ok??" Kaoru made it as vague as possible.

"That's it?? What about??" Misao tried to pry deeper in Kaoru's business.

"Just something. I prefer not to discuss it. Can I go now??" Kaoru edged off.

Misao sighed. "Well, if you have to. See you after school!!" she giddily skipped off.

_That was a bit odd. I better hurry to class!!_ Kaoru thought.

She rushed off in the back of the farther moving crowd…

**

Kaoru walked out of the school. She was at the front of the crowd, as usual. She wondered over to the bushes. She watched as groups of people passed, talking about one another's day. She lowered her head to keep her eyes from sight. Behind her, came a small rustle in the bushes. She snapped her head back, half expecting to see Misao. There was nothing in sight. She only hoped this wasn't another prank. 

Then, another rustle came from behind. This time, a small 'psssssssst' was added with it. She once again looked back at the normal green bushes and saw nothing. She looked around at the few people still emerging from the school to see if they heard it.

"Come back here!!" the same small voice said again.

This time, Kaoru completely turned around and peeked behind the bushes. Horror struck her in the face. The little white rabbit type thing poke it's head from outside of the leafy bush. 

"Ahhhhh… You found me!! Please step back here." The creature instructed.

Kaoru stepped back. She didn't want to see that crazy animals again.

"I insist you come back. I have something important to say! Oh, and I promise I won't hurt you…" the creature practically read her mind.

"Uh…ok…." Kaoru didn't know what to do. Looking back at the crowd, she quickly stepped over the bushes to a small opening. She set down her books and sat on her knees.

The creature leaped from the bush and stood in front of her. It became sharp and looked like it was a solider. "Message for Kamiya Kaoru. Since you have not been informed of your lands, you must find your way on your own. I will provide you with a map. Please come to us as soon as possible!" the creature recited. He snapped back into his regular self and pulled out a map from thin air.

"Here you are." He said as he held the map to her.

Kaoru, in such a state of shock, sat there with an alarmed look. 

"Please take it!" the creature said, nervously.

She snapped back to reality and reached her hand out. Her fingers clasp the map. She felt a small sensation tingle through her body. The creature darted his eyes around.

"Do you have any further questions??" the animal asked.

"Oh, yes." Kaoru remembered her drawing. "Is your…well…kind called the Disbit??" she asked.

"Indeed it is! Where did you acquire this information?!" the creature inquired, surprised.

"Well, I drew a picture of the first time I saw you and the name Disbit just came to be…" she trailed off.

"So, you thought of it yourself?!?!?!?!" the Disbit began to get excited.

"H-hai…" Kaoru replied, a bit nervous at his reaction.

"This is excellent news! I must report this at once! Sorry, out of time now!! I'll be leaving now!" the Disbit ran a few feet away from her and disappeared.

She sat there wit the map still in hand. _What was that?? This can't be happening!! Oh my! Misao. I wonder if she's still waiting!!_

Suddenly, a face appeared over bush. "Kaoru-chan?? Is that you?!?"

"Misao??" Kaoru asked suspiciously.

"One and only! Watcha doin back there??" she cleared a few branches for a clearer view.

"Oh, I…" Kaoru saw the map in hand and stuffed it into her bag. "Just was looking around and found this place!" she nervously excused herself.

"Oh…ok." Misao wasn't that convinced, but she passed it. "Why don't you come on out??"

Kaoru got up from sitting and stepped over the bushes. 

"So, can I have the notes??" Misao said, getting to the point of the meeting.

"Oh, well, of course!" Kaoru said smiling. She fished around in her bag and pulled out a huge wad a paper.

"DAMN!!!!" Misao stated, wide eyed. Each paper was delicately written and as neat as heck.

"Heh…I was kinda paying too much attention I guess." Kaoru blushed a bit.

"Really?" Misao said sarcastically. She carefully took the papers and added it to the pile she was carrying.

"Arigato!" Misao bowed her head.

"No problem!" Kaoru smiled at her.

"Wanna walk home together?!?! We could talk about school and stuff!!" Misao brought up the idea.

Kaoru, having her past gone down the drain, was cautious about who she talked to. "Well…..I guess." She wanted to try again.

"Let's go then!!" Misao turned to walk.

Kaoru couldn't believe she was actually doing this again. She knew what would happen. She reluctantly walked at the side of Misao.

**

They talked about school and at home, well Misao did. Kaoru didn't want to tell too much. She kind of liked being secret. But, she told Misao of her garden and how she had this screen room and such, nothing too personnel.

They came to the road where they had to part.

"We should do this more often!" Misao gave a wide smile.

"Hai!" Kaoru actually enjoyed listening to Misao's life.

The said their goodbyes and continued their separate ways. Kaoru had a feeling that she would become good friends with Misao. Her only hope was that it wouldn't become a huge disaster like her last time.

She reached her home within a matter of minutes. She walked inside and took off her shoes. 

"Mother, Father!! I'm home!!" she called. No rustle came from the upstairs. She became instantly worried. Her parents always came to greet her. She dropped her books and hurried up the steps.

She looked at the floor. A trail of red liquid lead to her parent's room. Tears stung her eyes. This couldn't be happening!! She followed the trail. She would never go into her parents room but this was different. She slowly slid open the room. Her worst nightmare show before her eyes. Her parents' bodies were drenched in blood, sprawled on the floor. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru wailed. She continued to scream. It seemed to echo forever…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow. Harsh. I know. It's the way it had to be… ;_; So sry. I was reading and I got inspired to write so I finished!! ^_^ It gets better as it goes on…

Notice: My chappies might take a while cause I started middle school and it's like @_@ right now. So be patient ppl!! Thx.

-s.w.i


	5. Life is a Pain

**Change of Heart**

Chapter 5

Life is a Pain

Disclaimer: I don't seem to own any animes… including this on. Kinda sad… ;_;

____________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Well, last chapter was very depressing. I will continue to make Kaoru's life a living hell as long as I have to. It's not the best thing in the world to do, but an author's got to do what and authors got to do…o_O

Glossary:

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The tears poured out of Kaoru's eyes as she sunk to the floor. She wanted to touch her mother's cheek, but felt like it was her fault and couldn't bare it. She sat there with silent tears streaming from her eyes. She was in such a state of shock; she couldn't make the slightest noise. Her socks were drenched in blood but she felt numb and didn't care. The only people who knew and loved her were gone. She had no one left now…

Kaoru heard a small rape at the door. Great, another person to come and make matters worse. She stood up, supporting herself on a dresser. She wearily walked down the stairs to the door. She never thought she had that much strength in her to do this. She almost felt pulled to the door. She heard the knock again. She unlocked the door and opened it a bit.

"Who's there?!?" she asked from behind the door to hide her face.

"Oro?!?! Miss Kaoru?? Is that you??" a familiar voice came from the other side.

"Kenshin?" she questioned, surprised a bit.

"That would be me?? You don't sound yourself. What's wrong?" Kenshin tried pushing the door open a little more.

Kaoru forced it back to its place. She couldn't afford having Kenshin see her like this. "I just have a…" she paused. "Cold." She finished.

"Oh my! Let me help you! I have come to see you, you know." Kenshin pushed the door harder. Kaoru not realizing what happened couldn't react quick enough to push back.

She looked up, red, blood shot eyes looking into Kenshin's. Kenshin had a cheerful smile on his face but it immediately faded at the site of Kaoru.

"What is wrong?? You look like someone had died!!" he said scanning her body to see how fragile it was. Kaoru had disbelief written all over her mind, but didn't show it. 

_How does he DO that?? _She wondered over all the thought racing through her mind.

Kenshin spotted her socks and his jaw dropped open. "Di-did some get hurt??" he asked.

Kaoru burst into tears and fell forward. Kenshin, with his excellent reflexes, caught her and held her in his arms.

"Shhhhhhh… It's ok." Were his soothing words.

After Kenshin's shoulder was completely soaked, he suggested they headed inside. Kaoru used Kenshin for support and stumbled inside the house. Kenshin sat her down by the table and prepared some tea. Kaoru, still crying, sat up and looked over to Kenshin.

"Wh-why are you so kind to me??" she asked, in a quiet voice.

"You are in distress. I find it my duty to comfort you." Kenshin smiled warmly at her.

His smile made Kaoru swell up. It was sweet and always happy. She felt so secure with Kenshin, but what made him so special?

Kenshin placed the hot cups on the table. Kaoru picked it up and sipped the warm liquid. A warm shiver ran through her body. Tea always calmed her nerves. Kenshin sat across from her and read her expression as her drank his tea.

"Would you show me your parents when we're done?? Not to be rude or such. I would just like to see them." Kenshin said, trying not to offend Kaoru.

Kaoru simply nodded her head and continued to enjoy her peace. 

**

Once they were both done, Kaoru lead Kenshin up to her parent's room. She stood outside the door.

"You don't' have to go back in if you don't want to." Kenshin suggested.

Kaoru nodded her head and walked a few steps away to keep out of sight. Kenshin slid open the door and saw the bodies sprawled on the floor. His eyes widened and he walked closer. He examined the wounds and began muttering to himself. Kaoru peered in at Kenshin to see what he was doing, holding back the tears.

Letting a few tears escape, she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. He was acting all strange and getting a bit worried. She observed him closely and searched his face for any sign of expression. Kaoru couldn't tell what he was doing or thinking, but she could have sworn she saw a drop of sweat glisten on his forehead.

He snapped his head up. Kaoru quickly stepped back and acted as if nothing happened. She took a few steps forward when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ahh!" she yipped from the sudden move.

"Gomen nasai de gozaru yo." Kenshin apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's alright." Kaoru replied.

"Arigato Miss Kaoru, but I must go now." Kenshin looked concerned.

"Why?? I thought you would stay a little more??" she desperately didn't want him to go.

"I need to find something out. I must go." He said in a firm voice.

Kaoru moved from the hall to let him pass. _Why does he always go so suddenly?? __He's the closest person I have to a friend! She felt her stomach swell up as she watched him walk down the stairs. She propelled herself with all of her strength left to go down. _

Little by little she made her way down. She began to breathe hard. She felt warm tears sting her eyes. In her perspective, everyone who cared for her was going away and never coming back. She couldn't let that happen. She broke into a slow jog to the front door just as Kenshin made his way down the walkway. She swung open the door and called, "Wait!!"

Kenshin spun around to see who had called his name. "Miss Kaoru?? What is it??"

Kaoru ran up to him. "Kenshin, you have to promise me you'll come back. Here take my favorite indigo ribbon." Kaoru untied her hair and let it flow down her back.

Kenshin stared at her as she does so. "W-why are you doing this?? I will come back." Kenshin was curious.

Kaoru, not knowing why she was doing this, replied, "Don't hold yourself responsible…" she thrust him the ribbon and walked back to the house. Before Kenshin could say a word, Kaoru had already shut the door. _What did she mean??_

Kaoru had walked inside and looked around at the house. She felt uncomfortable and out of place. It didn't have its warm homey feeling to it anymore. No smell from the kitchen, no talking about the house, no floor boards squeaking, no anything! She picked up her books from the floor and headed into the kitchen. She pondered about her wise words, 'Don't hold yourself responsible'. She pushed her hair behind her ears and dumped her books on the table. 

A yellow sheet of parchment rolled out of her bag onto the table. She gasped. How could she have forgotten about that afternoon?!?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok…so that wasn't much of an ending but it was still really good. I mean Kenshin was the sweetest lil thing in the world! ^_^ Me like him that way. I just had to make him show up…

Well, anyway, that was a really short chapter. I have a bad feeling that I'm going to get writer's block soon. The next few chapters I think will be a bit short. Hope you ENJOY a lot!! (u better) ^.^

-s.w.i


End file.
